


Burn (Twitter) [Filk]

by sobieru



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broadway, Filk, Inspired by Hamilton, Rewrite, Song Parody, Song: Burn (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: A rewrite of "Burn" from the point of view of a reader whose favorite fic author was attacked on Twitter and the reaction to those comments.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Burn (Twitter) [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Burn" from Hamilton  
> Created for week 2 of Voiceteam 2020. Go team Red Out Loud!
> 
> TW: for mention of incest and pedophilia  
> TW: for flames in the cover art

## Length

03:47 

## Stream

## Music Credits

Burn originally written by Lin-Manuel Miranda, originally performed by Philipa Soo 

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_jtiqZLAkDb3pG9Q012XgLqxE74AO16h/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/burn-twitter)

| 

**Cover art by**[canarypods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods)  
  
---|---  
  
## Lyrics

I saved every fic that you posted  
From the moment I read them  
I knew they were fine  
You said they were fine  
I thought they were fine

Do you know what Twitter said  
When you first talked about your own fic?  
They said

“Be careful with that one, lol  
That ship’s only problematic.”

You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built them passions out of mutual pining  
Their love is binding  
I’m re-reading the fics that you posted  
I’m searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
Of how this can’t be fine  
‘Cause Twitter seemed to

Burn  
Burn

They re-posted the fanart from your fics  
They told the whole net how this was just  
Some kind of abuse  
In clearing the net, they have ruined our lives  
Do you know what Twitter said  
When they read what you'd done?  
They said  
“You’re reading a pedophile  
They just want to fuck their own son.”

Them and their words obsessed with obscenity  
Their posts just keep on getting more notes  
And they are paranoid in every character  
They only can tweet

Tweet, tweet, tweet…

You’re erasing your own ao3 account  
No comments or kudos can be enough to lift you up  
When a tweet broke your heart  
They have torn it all apart  
We’re all watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn  
The net has no right to my heart  
The net has no place in my fics  
They don’t get to tell me what to read  
I’m clicking unfollow  
Clicking to block them and hope that I’ll find you  
They forfeit all rights to my apps  
They forfeit their place in timeline  
They don’t understand their own crime  
I’m left with the memories  
Of when you were online  
I hope that they burn

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I do this, but I really wanted to give this a try.
> 
> Thank you [canarypods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods) for this awesome cover art!


End file.
